montefjantonfandomcom-20200214-history
Basses Rätt i Skafferiet
Basses Rätt i Skafferiet, oftast bara kallat BRIS, är ett matlagningsprogram lett av Basse, med Felix som assistent och kameraman. BRIS är en parodi på traditionella matlagningsprogram med kända TV-kockar som alltid har allt förberett, ler glatt mot kameran och så vidare. I BRIS lagar Basse den mest avskyvärda mat du kan tänka dig, och inte nog med det; han får diverse oskyldiga personer att agera provsmakare, eller smakprovare som det ibland kallas i BRIS. Gamla BRIS Det ursprungliga BRIS var ett oftast aslångt matprogram där Basse och Felix improviserade fram en massa maträtter, filmade precis allting de gjorde medan maten lagades, och sedan serverade eländet till något stackars syskon. Avsnitten var mellan 15 och 25 minuter långa, skakigt och äckligt filmade, där Basse stod med ryggen mot kameran halva tiden. Det var roligt att göra, men rätt tråkigt att titta på i längden, vilket vi tyckte redan då. Efter tre aslånga avsnitt begränsade vi oss till en maträtt per avsnitt inför den nya säsongen, och det fjärde avsnittet blev det kortaste hittills: 9 minuter. Detta var dock fortfarande allt för långt, och vi lade i princip ner BRIS efter det fjärde avsnittet. Ett och ett halvt år senare gjorde vi det femte och dittills kortaste avsnittet, som blev drygt fem minuter långt. Nu började vi närma oss en vettig gräns, men vi fortsatte inte med serien på ett bra tag efter det här avsnittet. Avsnitt Säsong 1 (2007-2008) BRIS #1 - Basses Rätt i Skafferiet Det första avsnittet spelades in någon gång under vintern-våren 2007, inte långt efter StormNytt och strax innan Felix i Naturen, men redigerades och släpptes inte förrän under hösten samma år, tillsammans med Felix i Naturen och senare även StormNytt. I avsnittet lagar Basse tre rätter; en förrätt som fick bli en drink eftersom konsistensen blev fel, des Petits Cliques de Crap, och lite annat mums. Provsmakare var Cajsa. Se avsnittet! BRIS #2 - En Ny Början "En Ny Början" spelades in strax efter att vi lagt ut del 1 på YouTube, d.v.s. sent på hösten 2007. Vi befinner oss här i Basses familjs kök, eftersom vi blev utkastade från Felix hus efter att nästan matförgiftat Cajsa med vår hemska mat. Nu lagas det chokladpastasoppa, grön sörja, och lite annat äckligt och blandat. Nya provsmakare är Clara och Johannes Se avsnittet! BRIS #3 - Back in Action I det här avsnittet är vi tillbaka i Felix kök och återigen är Cajsa provsmakare. Det lagas jordnötter med någon sorts kräm, vårrulle-lasagne-crêpe-ellerjavene, och pepparpudding med lite mumsmums. Se avsnittet! Restaurangspecial Restaurangspecial är en längre version av BRIS cameo appearance ifrån Morden i Tyringe. Här låtsas Basse och Felix att de driver en restaurang, och ett par av karaktärerna ifrån Morden i Tyringe äter på deras restaurang. Dagens maträtt är rågkompott. Om nom- blöörk. Se avsnittet! Säsong 2 (2008-2009) Inför säsong 2 var det tänkt att avsnitten skulle bli kortare och roligare att se på. BRIS 3 hade blivit hela 25 minuter långt, alldeles för långt, så nu bestämde vi att bara göra en maträtt per avsnitt. Säsong 2 blev dock väldigt kort då vi slutade göra BRIS efter avsnitt 5. BRIS #4 - Lökbullar I detta avsnitt lagades en lökbulle, d.v.s en hel rå lök med lite deg runt sig, samt en Blödig Felix, en drink gjord av mjölk och röd karamellfärg. Provsmakare var Viktor. Se avsnittet! BRIS #5 - Currykaka Det som såg ut att bli det sista avsnittet av BRIS var också det bästa, även om ljudet är fruktansvärt uselt. Här blir programmet bra mycket mer actionpackat och Basse lagar en stinkande kaka full med curry och chilisås. Provsmakarna utökas till tre för detta avsnitt och bestå av Johan, Timmy och Johannes. Se avsnittet! Nya BRIS Under 2011 hade Basse funderat på om man inte skulle kunna börja göra BRIS, med ett nytt format, snabbare klippning, äckligt bred skånsk dialekt och lite annat. I slutet av augusti 2011 kom det första avsnittet av det nya BRIS, där Basse gör Korvsmoothie. Under hela säsongen fortsatte vi att förbättra filmerna, få ett redigt format på programmet och helt enkelt göra BRIS bra på redigt. Den andra säsongen av det nya BRIS fortsatte i samma stil, men med ett par nya provsmakare och flera längre avsnitt. Dessa blev dock inte så plågsamt långa som de riktigt gamla, utan är tvärtom de mest sedda avsnitten! Den tredje säsongen börjar hösten 2012, och kommer fortsätta i samma stuk, men förhoppningsvis med ännu fler provsmakare (Psykakuten-folket kommer göra come-back t.ex.), och fler skumma ingredienser. Avsnitt Säsong 1 (2011) BRIS #6 - Korvsmoothie Efter lite drygt två år är BRIS äntligen tillbaka, nu mycket bättre och med mycket snabbare upplägg än tidigare. I den nya säsongen blir Macke provsmakare för första gången när Basse lagar en ljuvlig korvsmoothie som han får smaka på! Se avsnittet! BRIS #7 - Sillfylld Paprika Basse lagar den troligtvis hemskaste maträtten i BRIS historia, sillfylld paprika, fullproppad med fisksås och senap. Som sedan grillas. Mums, tyckte inte provsmakarna Macke och Johan. Se avsnittet! BRIS #8 - Senapstårta Vår hemliga ingrediens, en senapsburk som gick ut 2009, får huvudrollen i Basses smarriga senapstårta. Se avsnittet! BRIS - Halloweenspecial! Det är Halloween, och Basse tar sig an uppdraget (som ingen gett honom) att laga något äckligt till alla små barn som kommer och knackar och skriker "bus eller godis"! Och äckligt blir det, vill jag lova! Se avsnittet! BRIS #9 - Potatis Surprise Johan, Otto och Willie ifrån Psykakuten gästar dagens avsnitt, där Basse mixar ihop en fasansfull, kladdig klump som han häller pärlsocker på och kallar för Potatis Surprise. Om nom nom! Se avsnittet! BRIS #10 - Julbord! Nu är det jul, och Basse ska göra julbord till alla sina vänner! I säsongsavslutningen för året lagar han julskinka, panerade pepparkakor och Basses Frestelse! Särskilt den sista rätten faller de flesta i smaken! Se avsnittet! Säsong 2 (2012) BRIS #11 - Äggakaga! Det är påsk och BRIS är tillbaka efter ett par månaders uppehåll! I det här avsnitt lagar Basse en äggakaga, drar dåliga ordvitsar och lurar in en ny provsmakare i programmet! Se avsnittet! BRIS #12 - Ostaflarn Johan Larsson fyller år, och Basse bakar litta äckliga småkakor till honom i födelsedagspresent. Se avsnittet! BRIS #13 - Leversoppa I dagens avsnitt lagas den hemskaste maträtten hittills: Leveroppa. Se och spy! Se avsnittet! BRIS #14 - Lökpaj Baserad på en verklig händelse. I det näst kortaste avsnittet hittills lagar Basse lökpaj med smak av pepparrot. Mumsigt tyckte Felix, men sen har han ju AIDS i fingrarna. Se avsnittet! BRIS #15 - Fiskcupcakes Basse lagar vidriga cupcakes med sill och musslor, och våra provsmakare njuter... eller inte. Det blir en massa cupcakes över, så Basse tar med sig dem som present på en fest för att få lite extra reaktioner! Se avsnittet! BRIS #16 - Drinkar Basse blandar några vedervärdiga drinkar och bjuder på sina provsmakare! Detta är första avsnittet där Felix inte filmade matlagningen, eftersom han och Johan var iväg. Istället fick Macke hoppa in och vara kameraman för första gången. Förresten, har ni tänkt på hur kort Leif Pagrotsky är? Se avsnittet! BRIS #17 - Midsommarmums Gott och sånt. Se avsnittet! BRIS #18 - Glass! I säsongsavslutningen av BRIS lagar Basse glass och drar med sina vänner på en sista måltid! Se avsnittet! Säsong 3 (2012) BRIS #19 - Fågelbosoppa! Basse hittar en burk Bird's Nest-dricka på dörrmattan och gör en soppa på den... med samma konsistens som snor. Nom nom! Se avsnittet! BRIS #20 - Oktoberfest! Basse brygger "öl" och gör ölgröt och bjuder in några tyskar (eller ja, de låtsaspratar tyska i alla fall) för att smaka dessa vidunderliga rätter! Se avsnittet! Mottagande "EW THAT'S GODDAMN TERRIBLE. I get sick at the thought of how much fat and calories are packed into that monstrosity. Just please don't actually drink it... please don't actually drink it... please don't act-OH GOD HE'S DRINKING IT EW OH GOD." "That video was so funny on so many stages, particularly toward the end where everyone's spewing the food up. "9/10" . Typical, weird, Swedish, Basse humour." "You should have put some pubes in it." "There's something fundamentally wrong with basse." Medverkande provsmakare Kategori:MFC Kategori:Serier